Sauve moi, je t'en pris
by kachiri15
Summary: Bella, 18 ans, jeune et belle humaine. Fuit, depuis maintenant 3 ans, le meurtrier de ses parents. Demetri, grand et fort vampire. Cherche depuis longtemps, une raison à son éternité.
1. prologue

Voila comment est ma vie maintenant :

Aucun plaisir. Aucune distraction. Zéro shopping avec ma meilleure amie, Lili, que j'ai du laisser tomber pour la protéger. Fini les petite disputes avec Paul, le meilleur grand-frère de substitution. Les randonnées dans la foret. Les journées ou je ne fais que lire, tellement concentré sur le livre que j'oubliais de manger. Les nuits blanches passé au téléphone. J'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière, revenir à ma vie. Mais, c'est impossible. Jamais plus. Jamais plus, ça deviendra comme avant.


	2. Chapter 1

Italie. Volterra.

Moi qui est toujours souhaité venir en Italie, et bien m'y voila pour une mauvaise raison. J'ai entendue dire qu'un château vide se trouvait à Volterra donc me voila devant cet magnifique bâtisse. Je pénétrais dans le château par la petite porte de derrière, on voyait presque rien mais je m'y engouffrais quand même. Je longeais plusieurs couloir et escalier, j'avais l'impression que mes pieds voulaient n'emmenais dans un endroit précis. Je m'arrêtais devant une énorme porte qui doit avoir au moins 5 siècle, avec des motifs magnifique que mes petits yeux a dus mal a voir. Après avoir passer au moins 5 minute à contempler la porte je me décide enfin à l'ouvrir et la je vis plusieurs paires de yeux, tournés vers moi, rouge...rouge sang..., comme ceux du meurtrier de mes parents.


	3. Chapter 2

Je pris peurs. On disait qu ce château était vide mais en faite, il est habité. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'approcha, j'étais trop obnubilé par ces yeux pour remarquer quand il arriva juste devant brisa le silence et dit:

"**Buongiorno ! Chi siete ?**

- **Désolé, je comprends pas l'italien.**

**- Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- J'ai entendus dire que ce château était vide alors j'ai voulue me cacher ici.**

**- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous cachez ?**

**- Si je vous le disais vous me croirez pas.**

**- Laissez-moi en juger par moi même.**

**- Je doute que vous et vos amis veule de mourir.**

**- On n'a rien à craindre pour cela.**

**- Vous l'aurez voulu. Je fuis.**

**- Que fuis-tu, belle enfant ?**

**- Le meurtrier de mes parents"**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aime, je vous dis a demain pour un nouveau chapitre. Bye !


	4. Chapter 3

Tous semble choqué, un autre homme, blond, le même age apriori et les mêmes yeux s'approcha et dis:

**" Pourquoi le fuis-tu ?**

**- Il veut me tuer. Même si dans le procès, il a été acquitter, il doit vouloir effacer toute les preuves qui l'inculpe.**

**- Les preuves ?**

**- J'ai été témoin du meurtre."**

Ils me regardaient tous avec de grand yeux.

**"je ferais mieux de partir"**

Je tournais les talons pour partir mais une main me retins, je me retournais pour me devant une dieu vivant. Des cheveux blond en mode hérisson sur sa tête, musclé mais pas trop et un regard à en faire damner un saint. Il dit d'une voix de velours:

**" Si tu veux, nous pouvons t'aider.**

**- Vous réussiriez qu'a vous faire tué.**

**- Laisse-nous t'aider. Nous serons te protégé, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous on sait se protégé."**Je n'ai pu répliquer qu'il me pris dans ses bras et ma serré assez fort contre lui pour montré son soutien. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je me sentais complète et à ma place. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais je me suis endormie dans ses bras et ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien dormir en sécurité, parce que oui, je vais accepter leur aide.


	5. Chapitre 4

Je me réveillai, toujours dans ses bras mais cette fois dans une chambre et sur lui. Je me posais plein de question: Pourquoi sont-ils si sur de leur force ? Pourquoi leur peau est froide, pale et dure ? Pourquoi leurs yeux sont-ils rouge ? Alors, pour briser le silence je dis :

**"Qui est-tu ?**

**- Je m'appelle Demetri Volturi...**

**- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question. Qui est-tu ?**

**- Je suis un vampire.**

-**Un vampire, murmurai-je dans un souffle**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal.**

**- Si tu aurais voulu me faire du mal, et j'ai déjà vu pire.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Les fois ou il me retrouvait, il me le faisais payer.**

**- Comment, me demanda-t-il avec colère dans la voix"**Je décollait ma tête de son cou, me leva et pris mon sac, trouvant dedans ce que je cherchais

**"Ferme les yeux"**Il s'exécute. Après avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire, je m'assis sur de façon que quand il ouvre mes yeux, il voit que mon dos.

**"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux"**Il les ouvra à la seconde ou j'ai fini ma phrase. Je ne pouvais voir son visage et ne le connaissant pas, je ne pouvais prévoir sa réaction.

**"Comment, dis-il enfin,**

**- Comment, dis-je ironique, il venait me voir le soir quand il me retrouvait et me frappait avec un fouet ou en me brûlant en me disant que c'était ma punition."**Je me levais, remis mon tee-shirt, toujours dos a lui, puis me retournais et lui faire découvrir mon visage. J'ai fermé les yeux ne voulant pas voir son visage dégoutté que je voyais sur tout les visages des gens avant que je maquille mes cicatrices de mon visage. Après plusieurs minutes, il s'approchait de moi et me caressa la joue avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de me casser.

**"C'est un psychopathe."**

J'éclatais de rire.

**"N'importe qui m'aurait regardé avec dégoût, horreur et pitié et aurait dit, en pensant que je les entendais pas: "Qu'elle est laide." "Pauvre petite." "Elle est couverte de cicatrice, c'est moche." etc... Et toi, pas un regard de dégoût ou un commentaire sur ma laideur.**

**- Tu n'est pas moche. Tu est splendide, magnifique et ce n'est pas ces cicatrices qui va te rendre moche.**

**- Et c'est un vampire beau comme un dieu qui me dit ça.**

**- Si moi je suis un dieu alors toi tu es un ange tombé du ciel.**

**- Un ange déformé.**

**- Un ange magnifique."**

A la fin de sa phrase il franchit la distance qui nous séparait et ...


	6. Chapter 5

A la fin de sa phrase, il franchit la limite qui nous séparait et m'embrassa avec douceur. Et Dieu qu'il embrasse bien. Et ce moment merveilleux aurait put continuer si on avait pas toqué à la porte. Demetri se détachait de moi et ouvrait, l'homme blond de tout à l'heure apparut dans la chambre. Les 2 vampires se rapprochaient de moi, le nouveau arrivant pris la parole:

**"Bonjour Bella. Je suis Caius.**

**- Bonjour, dis-je d'une petite voix impressionner par sa beauté** (_oui je suis avec les filles qui pensent que Caius est grave beau_ !)**,**

**- C'était pour t'invite à dîner à 19h avec moi, mes frères, 4 gardes et bien sur, Demetri.**

**- Ce sera avec plaisir.**

**- Bien, je te vois dans 3 heures. Bella, Demetri."**

Et il partis. Je me tournais vers Demetri et son expression me fit éclate de rire. Il avait les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. En entendant mon rire, il se retourna vers moi et avec un sourire, il me demanda:

**"Pourquoi ris-tu ?**

**- Tu avais une expression à mourir de rire.**

**- J'étais choqué. Maître Caius ne parle jamais comme ça à personne, même pas avec ses frères.**

**- Et bah, c'est un grand honneur. Mais maintenant, on a un problème.**

**- C'est quoi le problème ?**

**- Je n'ai rien à me mettre.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Heidi ! Jane !"**

2 seconde plus tard une grande brune te une petite blonde apparu.

**"Je vous confie Bella. Pré****parez-la pour ce soir. Et faite attention, je la veux entière.**

**-Ne et t'inquiète pas, répondit la brune, maintenant sort d'ici."**

Il s'approcha de moi, frôla ses lèvres contre les miennes puis sortie de la chambre. Les 2 femmes s'approchaient et la brune dit:

**"Bonjour Bella, moi c'est Heidi. Et la petite blonde, c'est Jane.**

**- Enchanté.**

**- Bien, maintenant va te douché pendant que nous te choisissons ta robe.**

**- Tout le nécessaire de douche est dans la salle de bain, intervint Jane,**

**- Merci."**

Je partis dans la salle de bain, derrière la porte face au lit, qui était immense. La baignoire était aussi grande qu'un jacuzzi. Je fessais remplir le jacuzzi et mit allongea dès qu'elle fut remplie. Je remarquai que je m'était endormie que quand Heidi vient frapper à la porte en criant:

**"Bella réveille- toi, il nous reste qu'une heure et demi avant le dîner."**

Je sortis vite de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette sur moi.

**"Désolée, je me suis endormie.**

**- Ce n'est rien mais on est très en retard. Assis toi vite devant la coiffeuse."**

Pendant qu'il me coiffait et me maquillais, j'étais dos au miroir, nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je sais maintenant les lois du monde vampirique et les particularités des vampires: Force. Vitesse. Immortalité. Peau qui brille au soleil. Sang. Peau pale. Beauté. Cœur qui ne bat pas. Sang qui circulent pas. Mais plus le temps passe, plus j'étais nerveuse. C'est sur qu'un repas avec 8 vampire n'est pas très rassurant, pas que j'ai peur de mourir mais ils sont impressionnant de par leur beauté.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront pas de mal. Ils montrent une image cruelle mais au font, ils sont doux comme des agneaux, à par maître Caius.**

**- Caius ? Moi, je l'ai trouvé sympa. C'est lui qui ait venu me prévenir pour ce soir.**

**- Tu rigole ?!**

**- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi...laissez tomber.**

**- Dis le nous.**

**- Vous allez me prendre pour une folle.**

**- Tu est dans un château remplie de vampire et tu as embrassé l'un d'eux il y a une heure et tu n'as pas peur alors sa fait longtemps que nous l'avons compris.**

**- Sympa merci. Enfin, chez pas j'ai l'impression d'être liée pas Caius comme avec Demetri mais différemment. Je suis attiré par Caius comme un enfant par c'est parent et avec Demetri, c'est comme s'il était une partie de moi. Je sais, c'est bizarre."**

Elle était sous le choc. La même expression que Demetri a fait quand Caius est venu. Jane fut la première à ce reprendre, elle me dit de me levé et me passa une robe que je mis dans la salle de bain et tout ça en papotant. La robe était magnifique. Elle était noire, bustier, avec une ceinture rouge qui s'accrocha derrière, le bas blanc bouffant arrivant à mi-cuisse. Sur la jupe blanche de cette robe, il y avait aussi de la dentelle noire à motifs assortis avec les escarpins noirs que j'ai mis_(la robe, je l'ai vu à mon voyage en Espagne et j'ai kifé dessus. J'arrive pas a décrire mais je vous jure qu'elle est grave belle.) _Mes cheveux, qui arrivait jusqu'à mis-dos, était lissé, mon maquillage était discret et je remarquais que je me sentais à laisse avec eux et que je n'avais pas honte qu'elle voient mes cicatrices. En plus, elle n'avait ni commentaire ni regard insistant. Enfin prêtre, quelqu'un toque. Heidi alla ouvrir, c'était Demetri habillé dans un super beau costard noir avec la chemise sans cravate avec les premiers boutons ouverts. Qu'il était beau, c'est pas possible. Il vient juste à cote de moi et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi. Heidi et Jane s'éclipsa pour se prépare, nous laissant seul. Il ne disait rien mais sonda avec un regard brûlant, ne supportant plus ce silence je lui dit:  
**"Déçu ?  
- Non, tu es magnifique.  
**

**- T'es pas trop mal toi aussi.**

**- Pas trop mal ? J'ai fait des efforts pourtant.**

**- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?**

**- Si la charmante princesse Bella se donne la peine, son charmant prince la ramènera dîner. **

**- Princesse Bella ? Charmant prince ? Je me demande quand ils viennent pour qu'on puisse y aller parce qu'il est clair que je suis pas une princesse et toi encore moins un prince.**

**- Techniquement si vu que je suis le fils d'un roi.**

**- Je doit me sentir honorer alors d'avoir retenus l'attention d'un prince.**

**- C'est moi qui me sent honorer d'avoir rencontré une belle princesse qui porte bien son nom.**

**- Et bien la princesse aimerait bien être ramené à ce fameux diner.**

**- Mais avec plaisir."**Il me présenta son bras que je pris sans hésiter. On sortie de la chambre pour traverser de nombreux couloir pour arriver enfin devant une porte. Demetri ouvris la porte et j'entre suivie de Demetri dans une pièce avec une grande table au centre de la pièce déjà remplie. Demetri et moi étions les derniers à arriver. Et un homme, qui est une vraie armoire à glace, dit:

**"Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin j'ai l'impression."**Demetri allais en placer une quand je le devance en disant:

**"Non mais contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas me déplacer avec la vitesse d'un vampire.**

**- Je vois que la petite princesse à du répondant.  
**

**- Bien sur. Ce n'est pas un petit vampire comme toi qui me fera peur.**

**- Et tu sur, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'il venait de se déplace à vitesse vampirique pour arrivait à cote de moi,**

**- Si j'avais peur d'une petite chose comme toi, dis je en me retournant pour lui faire face, je serais déjà morte tué et torturé.**

**- Suffit, Félix, cria Caius."**Il se leva de sa chaise et me fit signe de m'assoir à cote de lui. Je m'assis et fut suivit par Demetri. Caius pri la parole et me demanda de faire un truc que je voulais absolument pas faire: me présenté.  
**" Alors mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, j'ai 18 ans. J'habitais la petite ville de Forks au États-Unis. J'avais que mes parents et mes 2 amis dans ma vie. J'ai dus laisser tomber mes études pour pouvoir me cacher, j'ai fait un peu prêt tout les pays du monde avant d'atterrir en Italie.  
**

**- Le meurtrier de tes parents, a quoi ressemble-t-il ?**

**- Cheveux blond, long. Un regard fou, la peau pale et froid et les yeux rouges."**Tout le monde est choqué d'apprendre que c'était un vampire...

* * *

Désolé, j'ai pas pus poster de nouveau chapitre car j'ai une otite, mais pour me faire pardonné j'ai mis un chapitre plus long et je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'ils sont tous plus long. Je m'excuse aussi pour toute les fautes d'orthographe mai moi et l'orthographe ça fait deux. Et pour répondre à Malicia33: je croie que je vais faire des PDV multiple mais pas maintenant. J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre et je vous dit a plus et sil vous plaît envoyer moi des reviews. Gros bisous, Bye.


	7. Note

Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais j'ai pas eu le temps de taper un nouveau chapitre. Je ferais mes chapitre plus long donc je les posterais tout les 3 ou 4 jours jusqu'au 4 août. Ce mois-la, je suis en vacance et je ne revient que le 30 août donc je ne pourrais postés de nouveau chapitre mais pendant le mois d'août, j'écrirais des chapitre pour avancer comme ça même si je manque d'inspiration vous aurez toujours des chapitre.

J'espère que vous continuerais à lire ma fiction. Bonne vacance. Bye.


	8. Chapter 6

Le silence régna dans la salle jusqu'à que Demetri dise:

**"Nous allons t'aider comme je te l'ai dit, le fait qu'il soit un vampire ne change rien à cela.**

**- Merci.**

**- Tu n'a pas à nous remercier, il n'aurais pas du faire sa parce qu'il met le secret en danger. Il viole les lois du monde vampirique, il doit être arrêté.**

**- La description de ce vampire ne vous dit pas quelque chose, demanda Jane a tout le monde,**

**- Tu as raison, lui répondit Félix qui était à coté d'elle, ça me fait penser à ce nomade que j'ai vu il y a quelque décennie avec sa compagne pour un bal. Je l'ai jamais sentie celui la. Je croie qu'il s'appelle James.**

**- Je me souvient de lui moi aussi, dit Heidi, il m'a laissé une mauvaise impression. Il avait un regard de tueur, j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait de tuer.**

**- Nous avons son identité, dit Caius, maintenant, il faut trouver ou il ait. Aro ?**

**- Oui, dit l'homme que j'ai vu en arrivant, on le trouvera. J'enverrais des gardes à sa recherche, il doit pas être très loin étant donné qu'il poursuit la jeune Bella. Il faut faire aussi attention à sa compagne, Victoria, elle aussi folle et dangereuse que son compagnon. Ça fait longtemps que je fais attention à eux, attendant qu'ils fassent un faux pas et bas il l'on fait. Maintenant il faut faire vite avant qu'ils ne met encore plus notre existence en danger.**

**- Ce soir, intervint Marcus si j'en croie Heidi, on peut rien faire donc profitons de ce dîner.**

Tout le monde fut choqué de l'entendre parler alors que, selon ce que m'a dit Jane, il ne s'intéressait à rien et ne dit jamais rien alors ils sont quelque peu choqués. Et bien sur c'est Félix qui fit une remarque.

**"On dirait que la petite humaine est assez spécial pour changer Demetri et Maître Caius et faire parler Maître Marcus.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux, lui répondis-je, je ne fait rien à moitié. J'ai toujours sortie du lot, même avec ma propre espèce.**

**- Si vous avez fini, intervint Jane, on va servir le dîner."**

Par miracle, Félix se tut et Aro fait appeler des gens pour ramener la nourriture. Pour moi, bien sur, j'ai eu un plat italien _ (elle est en Italie tout de même)_ et les autres se sont fait servir un verre de sang. Le dîner se passa extrêmement bien, tout les vampires présent ne font pas la différence sur le fait que je soit une humaine. Quand minuit sonna, mon premier bâillement sortit de ma bouche. M'ayant vu, Caius me ramena dans ma chambre. Pendant le trajet, on parla de tout et de rien pour nous rendre comte qu'on a plein de point commun. Arriver dans ma chambre, je l'invitait à y rentre. Et lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres :

**"Pourquoi es-je l'impression de vous connaître ?**

**- Je savais que te me poseriez comme celle-ci mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne peux pas vous répondre.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- J'aimerais te le dire, je t'assure mais je ne peux pas.**

**- Si vous voulez me le dire pourquoi ne me répondez vous pas ?**

**- Car je l'ai juré et le genre de serment que j'ai fait est inviolable._(pour celle et ceux qui on vu Harry Potter le serment qu'il parle est du même genre que le serment inviolable dans le film)_**

**- Comment cela ? **

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire.**

**- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas me le dire.**

**- Non.**

**- Ce n'est rien.**

**- Vraiment ? **Il avait une expression choqués et moi je lui répondis avec un regard de défi, un bras le long du corps l'autre sur ma hanche :  
**- Vraiment. Je vais pas me laissez faire vous voulez pas me le dire et bien, je le découvrir toute seule. **

**- C'est un défi, demanda-t-il avec un sourire,**

**- Parfaitement.**

**- Tu y arrivera jamais.  
**

**- C'est mal me connaître. J'ai toujours se que je veux.**

**- Tu y arrivera pas.**

**- Bien sur que si, j'y arriverait.**

**- Je t'aurais prévenus. Bonne nui, Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit.**Il sortit de la chambre me laissant seule dans la chambre.

**_ Il veut me mettre au défi, il va s'en mordre les doigts. Je gagne toujours._**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain matin, Jane vient me réveillé :

« Debout marmotte ! Aujourd'hui une longue journée t'attend.

On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

On passe la journée à faire du shopping, moi, toi, Heidi et Renata.

Vraiment, demandais je folle de joie,

Bien sur.

C'est super.

Tu vas prendre une douche puis t'habiller ensuite je t'emmène manger et on partira.

Ok. »

Elle sortit de ma chambre me laissant seule, je me lavais et m'habillais puis attendis Jane pour que je puisse allez manger. Ce ne fut pas Jane qui vient me chercher mais Marcus. Il s'approcha et me dit:

Bonjour Bella.

Bonjour Marcus. Comment allez-vous ?

Bien, merci. Je suis ici pour te ramener en cuisine.

Merci. »

Nous sortons de la chambre et avancions en silence vers la cuisine quand je lui demandais :

« - Pourquoi parlez vous avec moi alors que, d'après Heidi et Jane, vous ne parlez jamais ?

Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en sais rien. Vous savez pourquoi je ne m'intéresse à rien ?

Elles m'ont dit que c'est depuis que vous avez perdus votre compagne, Didyme.

C'est exact. Depuis sa mort, je n'ai plus gout a la vie mais je ne sais pas quand je vous est vu rire alors que vous avez vécu beaucoup de chose horrible, je me suis dit que je gâchais ma vie et qu'il fallait avancé et tournés la page.

Vous avez pris une bonne résolution et vous savez, la vie est un cercle infini, votre compagne renaitra même si ca prend du temps ce n'est rien, vous avez encore toute une éternité.

Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Si vous l'avez rencontré, vous aurez adoré Didyme. »

Pendant le reste du chemin, nous continuons de parlez. Nous arrivons, sous les yeux de Jane, morts de rire.

« - Je te jure, rigola Marcus, je te monterais les photos la prochaine fois.

J'aimerais bien les voire.

Il faut que je parte, bonne appétit Bella.

Merci. »

Et il partit me laissant avec Jane qui me demanda:

« - Tu es une sorcière ou quoi ?

Pourquoi me dit tu ça ?

Tu as fais parlé et rigolé Maitre Marcus. Comment tu as fait ?

Rien de spécial. » Je mangeais mon petit-déjeuner puis nous partons faire du shopping. Au dernier magasin je trouvais un mot dans ma cabine d'essayage

_Je te conseille de partir du château Volturi, si tu ne veux pas que dès que tu te retrouveras seule, je vienne te torturer._

« Jane ! » Elle arrivait tout de suite après que je l'ai appelé.

Qu'es qu'il y a, Bella ?

Regarde. » Je lui montrais le mot et elle le lit

Viens, nous avons fini. Il faut rentrer au château.

Ok. » Je payais les articles que j'avais puis nous partons. Arriver au château, nous allons directement a la salle du trône. Dès que nous pénétrons dans la salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Årø dit

Tout c'est bien passé ?

Oui maitre, a par qu'on a un problème, répondit Jane,

Quel est-il ?

James sait que je suis ici, intervins-je, j'ai trouvé ce mot, » Je sortis le mot et lui passa. Il le lit et le passa à Caius et Marcus.

Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Årø, ici, tu es en sécurité, Félix, Demetri allez avec d'autre garde faire le tour de la ville et voir autour du centre commercial l'odeur de James, ordonna-il, et essaye de le retrouvé. Tu peux aller dans ta chambre Bella, Jane accompagne la. » Je sortis de la salle suivis de Jane et partis vers ma chambre.

N'aie pas peur, on te protégera quoi qu'il arrive.

Je sais, je n'ai pas peur mais je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Ca doit être mon imagination.

Reste dans ta chambre et si tu as besoin, tu n'as qu'à appeler Heidi. Je dois faire quelque chose et je ne reviens que tard ce soir donc je te dis à demain.

A demain Jane et merci pour cette journée. » Je rentrais dans ma chambre, pris un de mes livres préféré « les hauts de Hurlevents » et allais m'allonger sur le lit quand on toqua à la porte. Je criais d'entrer, c'était Caius qui entra et qui ferma derrière lui.

Bonjour Bella.

Bonjour Caius. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je suis venu pour te donnez ceci. » Il me tendit deux boite emballer dans du papier cadeau.

Je ne peux pas accepter.

Pourquoi ?

Vous m'avez déjà tant donné, et vous me protégez de James. Je ne peux pas profiter de votre gentillesse.

Si nous te protégeons sa veux dire qu'on le veut tu ne nous a pas forcez et je tiens à t'offrir ça. Si tu ne l'accepte pas, je vais me fâcher.

Bon d'accord. » Je pris les paquets et les ouvris, c'était le tout nouveau Samsung Galaxie S 3 et une tablette numérique avec le clavier qui s'enlève.

Dans le téléphone, ce trouve tous les numéros de tout les Volturi, tu as tout illimité dans le monde entier et dans l'ordinateur, tu as une connexion internet dans le monde entier et bien sur tu as une carte mémoire, dans les deux et ils sont intra-sable.

Oh mon dieu. Merci beaucoup.

Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je te laisse profiter de ton nouvel ordinateur. » Quand il arrive a la porte, je lui dia

Vous vous rendez conte que grâce à cela, il sera plus facile pour moi de trouvé ce que vous me cachez.

J'en ai pleinement conscience, dit-il en ce retournant, mais je sais que tu aurais trouvé une autre solution. Alors autant te donner ça tout de suite. » Et il partit. Je me mis sur le lit et pris le téléphone. Pendant ma fuite, je me suis un ami qui est expert en informatique que j'ai du quitté pour sa sécurité. J'ai appris son numéro par cœur et je l'appelle de tant en temps avec des cabines téléphonique, je n'avais pas de téléphone ne voulant qu'il me retrouve a cause se ça. Je l'appelais et au bout de 3 sonnerie, il répondit

Allo ?

Alex ?

C'est moi. Vous êtes qui ?

Tu ne me reconnais pas.

Bella ?

La seule et unique.

Tu m'appelle comment ?

Bah avec un portable.

Je sais ça mais je croyais que tu n'en avais pas parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il te retrouve.

Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas et je ne peux pas te le dire, tout ce que je peux te dire est que maintenant je suis en sécurité.

C'est super. J'espère que ou tu es ou te traite bien.

Ici, je suis gâtée et traité comme une princesse. Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Bien sur.

Tu pourrais me chercher tout ce que tu trouve sur Caius Volturi et tu me l'envoie sur mon adresse mail, je vais la réactivé.

Ok. Tu veux quelque chose de précis ?

Non, tout ce que tu trouve. Mais si tu vois un nom qui apparait plusieurs fois, fait plus de recherche dessus.

Je te rappelle dès que j'ai trouvé. » Et il raccrochait. Si il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait me trouvé quelque chose sur Caius, c'est bien Alex. 15 minutes plus tard, Alex me rappela

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Ouais, je viens de te l'envoyer. Ce gars a eu une vie remplie enfin s'il a déjà existé.

Ouais, je viens d'ouvrir ce que tu m'as envoyé, et tu as raison il a vécu beaucoup de chose. Tu as trouvé un nom qui apparait plus souvent ?

Non mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre. Son histoire parle que de guerre, bataille et de règne pourtant, tout un site parle de son histoire d'amour.

Envoie-moi ce site. C'est bon, je l'ai. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal.

Ouais. D'après ce site, il est tombé amoureux d'une sorcière mais lui étant un vampire, ils ne pouvaient être ensemble. Ils sont mêmes dans une légende.

Elle dit quoi cette légende ?

Je viens de te l'envoyé. Elle dit qu'ils sont comme même rester ensemble. Et que par cette union, un enfant est née mais la sorcière restait une humaine, elle est donc morte pendant l'accouchement car le bébé était a moitié vampire, il est dit que le père à abandonner le bébé pour le protéger car une prophétie disait que cette enfant hybride serait la réincarnation d'une déesse et que celui qui l'a tuera pourra prendre possession du pouvoir de la sorcière et de la déesse.

Tu as plus d'info à propos de cette légende et de cette prophétie.

Il est dit aussi qu'à l'âge de 18 ans, cette enfant, grâce au destin, retrouvera son père mais il n'en aura pas conscience et que son père ne pourra pas lui dire.

Pourquoi il ne pourra pas lui dire ?

Car il l'a juré. A la naissance de l'enfant, il a fait un pacte, l'enfant sera protégé et tout ses pouvoirs, que ce soit ce de la déesse, de la sorcière ou vampirique et son apparence sera changé, en échange il ne doit pas dire à son enfant qui il est sinon, il est voué a bruler dans les flammes de l'enfer.

On sait qu'elle est le sexe de cette enfant ?

D'après le site, l'enfant serait une fille.

Il y a le nom de la sorcière et de la déesse ?

Ouais, je t'envoie tout par mail.

Merci, Alex. Tu me rends vraiment service.

De rien, ma belle.

Je te rappelle plus tard, bye. » Et je raccrochais. Cette histoire, c'est un truc de malade. Il faut que je fasse plus de recherche sur cette sorcière mais comment faire ? Je sais comment faire mais il faudra a attendre demain. Le lendemain matin, ce fut Caius qui vient me réveiller.

Laissez-moi dormir, dis-je,

Et non, il faut te réveiller. Il est déjà 11 h.

C'est bon je me lève. » Je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain prendre une douche, je ressortis 20 minutes plus tard rafraîchis et habiller d'un jean moulant noir, un col rouler marron avec des talons noir et une veste en cuir de la même couleur que mes chaussures. Mes cheveux étaient lâcher en cascade dans mon dos, je me suis maquiller très légèrement et je n'ai pas masqués les cicatrices de mon visages.

Que fait on aujourd'hui, demandais-je à Caius qui m'attendais assis sur la chaise du bureau,

Que veux-tu faire ?

J'ai bien quelque chose en tête mais je doute que vous voudriez mis emmener.

Et puis-je savoir pourquoi je dirais non ?

Parce que ce que je veux faire mettra votre secret en danger.

Tu as déjà des informations ?

Bien sur, je vous l'ai dis hier. Il ne fallait pas me donner un téléphone et un ordinateur, ca m'a pris moins de tant que prévus d'avoir des infos.

Il ne fallait pas que je te sous estime.

Et non, je ne suis pas qu'une fragile petite humaine.

Ou veux-tu aller pour trouver des infos ?

Dans votre bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque ? Allons-y, alors.

Attends, je prends l'ordinateur et le téléphone. » Je pris le sac noir que j'ai acheté hier, mis mon ordi, mon téléphone et une pochette remplie de feuille avec des stylos, j'avais prévus le coup donc il me fallait un endroit ou écrire mes infos.

Tu as tout prévus, dit Caius,

Je vous le dis, votre secret va ne pas faire long feu avec moi. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.

Allons-y. » Nous sortons de la chambre et je le suivis à travers différent couloir jusqu'à qu'il ouvre une grande porte qui révéla une grande salle qui vos la taille de la salle du trône, à l'intérieur, on a l'impression qu'il y a des millions de livres. C'est le paradis pour moi.

J'ai l'impression que cette bibliothèque te plait, dit Caius,

Vous avez combien de livre ?

Dans cette salle, il y en à 3 000 mais nous avons d'autres salle ou il y en à moins ou plus. Ici, tu as tout les livres historique, mythologique, pièce de théâtre, poésie et quelques romans.

C'est très impressionnant. Mais comment saviez-vous ou je voulais aller ?

C'est mon petit secret. Au milieu de la salle, il y a des tables pour que tu puisses t'assoir et mettre tes affaires. » Je m'avançais vers les tables suivis par Caius, mis tout ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac sur la table. Je m'assis et allumais mon ordinateur pour retrouver le nom que je voulais, j'ai décidé de d'abord faire des recherche sur la déesse puis sur la sorcière. Après avoir pris le nom, je voyageais dans les rayons jusqu'à trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je pris 4 livres différent puis repartis sur la table, il y avait un livre qui parlait des pouvoir de la déesse, un de ses exploits, un ou était écris différent légendes la concernant et un ou était écris ses amours et ses ennemis. Je commençais par celui qui parlait de ses exploits puis celui qui parlait de ses pouvoirs il disait que la déesse contrôlait les éléments, avait le pouvoir de divination, et pouvait contrôler l'esprit. Il est dit qu'elle est à l'origine des vampires, loup-garou et sorcières sur terre. Dans ses exploits, il est dit qu'elle c'est fait tué mais il ne dit pas comment, ni pourquoi. Dans ses légendes, je retrouvais la légende de sa réincarnation, sur cette légende est dit que quand la déesse se réincarnera, son pire ennemi se réincarnera aussi et essayera de la tuée définitivement. Dès que je lu ça, je pris directement le livre qui parlait de ses ennemies. Il est écris que la déesse à trouvé son compagnon avec une autre, folle de rage elle a tenté de le tué et ça a fini dans un combat à mort. A la fin du combat, tout deux était à l'article de la mort alors la déesse a lancé une malédiction ils devront se réincarné encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il y est un vainqueur, il y a qu'un seul déclanchement pour leur réincarnation mais il n'est pas écris dedans.

Quel est le déclanchement, dis je à voix haute, » Je me levais et repartis ou j'ai trouvé les livres sur la déesse, après avoir cherché je trouvais « la réincarnation de la déesse », ce livre parlait comme son nom l'indique de la réincarnation de la déesse. Dedans, il est dit que la déesse et son compagnon ne devaient pas s'unir, elle était une déesse « blanche » et lui un dieu « noir » mais ils ont bravé les interdits pour êtres ensemble, le déclanchement de la réincarnation de la déesse est un amour interdit. De cet amour naitra une petite fille qui sera l'a réincarnation de la déesse. Je me levais, rangeais tout les livres que j'ai pris après avoir écris toute les infos que je voulais et partis vers les ranger pour trouvé des infos sur la sorcière. Après une éternité, je trouvais ce que je cherchais, le livre traçait toute sa vie. Je repartis à ma table et trouvais dessus un plateau avec une assiette de salade de riz, un verre d'eau et de jus avec un mot

« _j'ai été appelé pour une urgence, je reviendrai dans une heure. J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim donc je t'ai ramenais ce qu'il te fallait. Bonne appétit._

_Caius, 12H30. »_

Ca fait une demi-heure qu'il était partis, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais mis 30 minutes pour trouvé le livre sur la sorcière. Je me mis donc a mangé et a lire en même temps. Je lus qu'elle n'était pas qu'une sorcière, elle était destinée à prendre le trône du monde magique. Elle était promit à un jeune sorcier de bonne famille quand elle rencontra Caius. Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard et ça à tout de suite été le coup de foudre. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils se sont vus en cachette. Ils s'aimaient et avaient l'intension de s'enfuir mais ils se sont fait attraper et la famille de la sorcière la força à le quitter mais elle ne voulait pas donc elle c'est enfuit avec Caius. Et peu après, elle est tombée enceinte et mourra à l'accouchement. Elle a eu une histoire d'amour très triste mais tellement belle, elle ressemble à Roméo et Juliette. Je me levais et partis ranger le livre puis visita tout les rayons pour tombée justement sur Roméo et Juliette, un de mes romans préféré. Je l'ouvris, le feuilleta et un morceau de papier tomba, je le ramassai et le lis

« _Tu es pas en sécurité nulle part. Même ici. Je sais que tu sais mais sache que cette histoire cache encore plein de secret. Je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières, tu ne seras jamais en sécurité. » _Je connaissais que trop bien son expéditeur. Je partis à ma table, rangea tout mes affaires en panique quand une voix derrière moi dit

« - Tu as déjà terminé ? » J'hurlais sous le coup de la surprise, Caius s'approcha et dit

Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai dis que je revenais dans une heure.

Oui, je ne t'ai pas entendu.

C'est normal que tu ne m'aies pas entendue, tu étais occupé à ranger tes affaires. Pourquoi es-tu en panique ?

Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon livre préféré. » Je lui tendis le mot et continua à ranger mes affaires. Quand je fini et me retournais pour le regarder, je vis la fureur sur son visage.

Tu as fini de tout ranger, demanda-il en essayant de cacher sa colère,

Oui,

Nous allons rejoindre les autres, monte sur mon dos ce sera plus rapide, » Je montais sur son dos et il nous ramena à la salle du trône à vitesse vampirique. Il me fit descendre de son dos et dit à Årø

James a réussi à rentrer dans le château sans ce faire voir ou sentir, il est un vampire sans odeur. Il faut doubler la sécurité.

Que c'est-il passé, demanda il, » Caius lui tendit le mot, il le lit et le tendit à Marcus qui le lit aussi puis tout les trois se tourna vers moi et me toisèrent.

Nous nous occupons de tout, dit Årø, Caius, je dois te parler. Demetri accompagne la jeune Bella dans sa chambre reste avec elle. » Demetri s'approcha de moi et me guida à ma chambre. J'étais contente que se soit Demetri qui reste avec moi, depuis le baiser, je n'ai pas pu être avec lui. Il me prit sur son dos, et couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, m'assis sur le lit et sortis mon ordinateur quand je levais la tête, je vis Demetri devant la porte fermé regardant le vide.

Tu peux venir t'assoir a cote de moi, tu sais ? Je ne vais pas te manger. » Il vint s'assoir sur le lit mais a l'autre bout du lit. C'est donc moi, qui m'approchai de lui mais à peine touchais-je son bras, il se leva à vitesse vampirique et se retrouva de l'autre cote de la chambre.

Tu as quoi à t'éloigner de moi ? Tu as oublié notre baiser ou quoi ? Moi, je ne le regrette pas mais peut-être que toi tu le regrette ? Dis le moi direct, que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoir.

Je n'ai pas oublié notre baiser et je ne le regrette pas mais …

Mais quoi, criais-je, tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'on te tue parce que tu es avec moi ? Tu es un vampire, pas si facile à tuer. Tu ne veux pas ? Autant le dire tout de suite. Tu as peur de me tuer ? Ca fait 3 ans que je frôle la mort, ca me fait plus peur. Alors qu'elle est ton excuse ?

Je suis un vampire, je ne contrôle pas toujours ma soif de sang.

Tu es un vampire de je ne sais combien de siècle, tu contrôle très bien ta soif. Et puis, ca fait 4 jours que je suis ici et dès le premier, tu m'as embrassé pourtant je suis toujours en vie, c'est toi qui t'invente des excuses. » Pendant tout l'échange, je mettais avancé de Demetri et j'avais mon visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

Si tu ne veux pas, il faut m'arrêté maintenant sinon je ne pourrais pas me contrôler. » Il ne disait rien donc je franchis la distance qui séparais nos visage et l'embrassa. Il répondit au baiser et nous voilà partis dans un baiser fougueux. Je mettais mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui, mettais ses bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous séparons, à regret, quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir pour moi, à bout de souffle, nous regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

Cette fois aussi, tu feras comme si rien ne c'étais passé, lui demandais-je,

Non, j'aime beaucoup trop tes baisers pour ne pas recommencer,

Tu me vexe là, riais-je, tu reste même pas avec moi pour moi,

Je reste d'abord pour toi ensuite pour tes baisers,

Sa me rasure,

Ce qui vient de se passer officialise bien le fait qu'on soit ensemble, demanda il,

A toi de me le dire,

Comment les humains disent déjà ? ah oui, je me souviens. Veux-tu être ma petite amie ?

Ta phrase fait très humaine.

Alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?

Laisse-moi réfléchir, » rigolais-je en partant m'allonger sur lit.

Je veux une réponse maintenant, dit-il en m'emprisonnant mes mains au dessus de ma tête et en s'allongeant sur moi.

Monsieur est devenu entreprenant, qui vous a débloqué ?

Une fragile petite humaine.

Mais si cette fragile petite humaine a réussi a débloqué le grand méchant vampire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas si fragile.

C'est vrai, dit il en faisant courir son nez tout le long de ma clavicule, elle est même très forte, continua il en caressant mon cou avec ses lèvres,

Vous avez l'air d'être très proche tout les deux. Vous me faites des infidélités, monsieur ?

Jamais, dit il sérieux en couvrant mon cou de baiser me faisant gémir, jamais je n'oserais vous trompez, » Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et pris possession de mes lèvres mais nous fumes interrompus par Jane et Félix qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre sans frapper. Jane se retourna gêner mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Félix qui dit

On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici. » Demetri se leva tout de suite après et dit

Vous n'avez jamais appris à frapper.

Si mais c'était trop tentant de vous surprendre, dit Félix,

Félix, dit Jane, tais toi. » Et il se tut tout de suite, je demandais à Jane

Comment tu fais pour le faire taire ?

Les mecs sont tous les mêmes, ils pensent tous qu'à une seule chose,

Tu as raison, tu l'as menacé dans être privé combien de temps ?

Une décennie.

Ah ouais, tu es sévère.

Merci, dit Félix, même elle pense que tu es trop méchante avec moi, continua il en tournant son intension vers Jane,

Tu ne dirais pas ca si tu savais ce qu'il a fait, dit-elle en l'ignorant,

Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Une fois, il voulait aller voir maitre Årø dans son bureau et je l'ai accompagné. Et quand on est arrivé devant son bureau, il était devant moi, je croyais qu'il allait toquer mais il a ouvert sans frappé et on trouvé maitre Årø et sa femme en pleine action. La honte que j'aie eu, moi je me suis tout de suite enfuis mais après, devant tout le monde dans la salle du trône, il a fait une allusion à ce qu'il a vu et il m'a mise dans l'histoire. J'ai eu la honte de ma vie. » Moi et Demetri étions mort de rire, la pauvre, ça doit être vraiment gênant.

Je suis bien contente qu'il ne nous a pas surpris en pleine action, on en aurait entendue parler pendant plus d'un siècle, dit Demetri,

Tu peux compter sur moi pour cela, lui répondit Félix,

Vous êtes venu pourquoi, demandais-je,

Pour te proposer de sortir au restaurant, dit Jane,

Je croyais que vous ne mangiez pas.

On ne mange pas mais on peut y aller pour toi. Je connais un restaurant italien excellent même pour un vampire qui ne mange pas.

Allons-y. » Je pris mon sac et nous partons pour ce fameux restaurant. Nous prenons la voiture de Félix, lui et Jane devant, Demetri et moi derrière. Pendant le trajet, Jane me demanda

Tu as le permis, Bella ?

Oui. A New York, je l'ai passé il y a quelque mois parce que je devais me déplacer sans me faire remarquer.

Tu avais une voiture ?

Non, je l'avais volé.

Tu n'as jamais eu de voiture ?

Depuis que j'ai 15 ans que je fuis, je ne pouvais pas avoir de voiture mais j'avais une moto qu'un ami avait réparée.

Tu t'y connais en voiture ?

Un peu. Je voulais une décapotable rouge quand j'avais 15 ans et je la veux toujours mais jamais je pourrais me la payer.

A cause de ce qui c'est passé, tu n'as jamais pu être une adolescente normale.

Je n'ai jamais au grand jamais été normal, je peux te l'assurer. Avec mes amies, on a fait des trucs d'ouf.

Une fois, pas longtemps avant la mort de mes parents, on était partis, moi et mes meilleurs amies, à un concert à New York et on s'était avancé jusqu'au premier rang puis on est monté sur la scène, on a piqué le micro au chanteur et on c'est mis à chanter. Bien sur, des agents de sécurité nous on vire mais on c'était bien marré. Et le même soir, on a fait un bain de minuit dans un fleuve à cote, et on était en début d'hiver.

Je ne te savais pas si folle.

Ce n'ai rien comparé a tout ce que j'ai fait avant.

Tu as fait quoi d'autre ?

Je vous ai dis que je savais conduire une moto, mais vous ne savez pas comment je l'ai appris. J'avais 14 ans et mon ami avait eu deux motos car il est réparateur. Alors il les réparer et m'a proposé de les essayer, bien sur j'ai accepté. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévus, c'est de me retrouvé à l'hôpital, alors on a pris les motos et on c'est entraîner dans une route lisse alors il m'explique comment faire et me dis de démarré doucement. Bien entendu, je ne l'ai pas écouté et j'ai fonce, j'ai raté un virage et je me suis cogné la tête dans une grosse pierre, je saignais mais je n'ai ni vu ni senti donc je me suis relevé et j'ai continué à faire de la moto mais plus doucement. Je voyais mon ami me faire des signes pour que je m'arrête mais j'en ai fait qu'a ma tête et j'ai continué. Quand j'ai arrêté, il est venu me voir et ma dis que j'étais folle, inconsciente et tête brulée, que j'aurais pu me tuer. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais rien, que j'étais juste tombé, après il m'a dit que je saignais de la tête et quand je l'ai touché et que j'ai vu mon sang, j'ai réalisé que je mettais blessé. Il m'a emmené aux urgences, et pendant que mon ami était stressé car il devra dire a mon père Sheriff comment je me suis fait, moi j'étais morte de rire.

Tu n'avais pas du tout mal ?

Pas du tout. S'il ne me l'avait pas dit, je serais rentré cher moi la tête en sang et je n'aurais rien remarqué.

Ton père a du être en panique, dit Félix,

Même pas, je suis rentré cher moi avec mon ami derrière moi, je suis partis voir mon père et il m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais un pansement sur la tête, je lui ai dis que j'étais tombé en moto et il m'a répondu en disant exactement ça « tu t'es amusé en moto ? ». Mes parents ont l'habitude que je fasse des choses débiles. Une fois, j'avais 12 ans, j'ai sauté d'une falaise alors que les courants étaient dangereuse, je me suis noyé et mon ami a du me faire du bouche à bouche pour éjecté l'eau de mes poumons. Quand je me suis réveille, on était encore sur la plage, et je lui ai dis que c'est trop bien et qu'il devait recommencer avec moi. J'aime risquer ma vie et l'adrénaline.

Tu es complètement folle, dit Félix,

Pour moi, dire que je suis folle est un compliment,

C'est un compliment,

Merci.

Tu as fait d'autre truc de dingue ?

Des tas. » Nous venions d'arriver au restaurant qui était magnifique. Nous rentrons dedans et nous asseyons dans une table éloignée de tous. Je commandais et commençais à manger quand un serveur vient me voir

Excuser moi, mademoiselle. Un jeune homme m'a demandé de vous donner ceci ». Il me tendit un mot plier en deux et partit. J'ouvris le mot et le lu « _Bonne appétit ! Les plats italiens sont délicieux, tu devrais profiter car tu n'aura pas l'occasion dans manger tout le temps. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester dans le même endroit qu'un meurtrier surtout qu'on sait tout les deux qui il a tué. » _

Je dis aux autres :

Il faut rentrer, il faut que je parle au roi. » On se leva et partis, en vingt minutes nous arrivons au château.

Ramène-moi dans la salle du trône en courant, s'il te plait Demetri. » Il me prit sur sous dos et deux seconde plus tard nous étions dans la salle du trône. Comme toujours Demetri se mis à genou devant eux mais moi, je m'avançais vers eux sans peur et donna le mot à Årø qui regardais mon visage qui était fermé et mon regard dur. Il passa le mot à ses frères après l'avoir lu.

Nous allons nous occupez de ca. Retourne dans ta chambre, tu as eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. » Je me détournais de lui et partis vers ma chambre tout seule, je connaissais son emplacement maintenant. 2 heures plus tard, Jane vient me voir, je lui demandais

Jane, ramène-moi au bureau de Caius.

Mais …

S'il te plait. C'est urgent.

Ok. » Elle me prit sur son dos et me ramena devant le bureau de Caius.

Il est à l'intérieur, dit Jane,

Merci. » Et elle partit. Je rentrais dans le bureau et m'assis sur la chaise en face du bureau ou était assis Caius et j'attendis dans le silence. C'est lui qui brisa le silence :

En quoi puis-je t'aider, Bella ?

Je sais qui vous êtes, lui répondis-je très sérieuse,

Vraiment ? Et qui suis-je ?

Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

La vérité.

Et bien, dis moi qui je suis étant donner que tu es sur d'avoir raison.

Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous êtes mon père. »


End file.
